Hoechst in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,716,677 discloses .alpha.- and .beta.-sulfoxides of the formula ##STR4## wherein X is the sulfoxide group, R.sub.3 is hydrogen, A is various 3-position substituents and R.sub.2 is defined as alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, for example methyl, having one or more substituents such as for example alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, carboxy, etc. Numerous groups are described in the tables under the heading R.sub.2 including ##STR5##
Roussel-Uclaf in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,812,625 discloses cephalosporins of the formula ##STR6## wherein A is hydrogen, alkali metal, etc., R' and R" are hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbons, and R.sub.1 is --CO.sub.2 R.sub.1 ' wherein R.sub.1 ' is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 3 carbons, alkali metal, etc. Example 14 discloses the compound wherein R' and R" are both methyl and A and R.sub.1 ' are both sodium.
Marx et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,337 disclose the preparation of antibacterially active cephalosporin sulfoxides.
Cook et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,778 and 4,138,555 disclose the preparation of additional antibacterially active cephalosporin sulfoxides.